Don't Let Go
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia gets shot while she is in Chicago and Hank admits his true feelings for her. What will this mean for them and for her relationship with Tucker?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These ideas really need to stop popping into my head. I don't own any of the characters from either show.**

Olivia and Hank hadn't seen each other since the last time they had worked together when Yates escaped and Erin killed him. Things were different for both of them. Hank had spent some time in prison for killing the guy that killed Justin and Olivia was still coping with Dodds' death with the help of her squad, her son and Ed. Hank knew she was with Ed but didn't want to believe it. Hank had started to have feelings for her the moment she had threatened to arrest him but he'd never tell her that. What was the point? He really could have cared less about her personal life and honestly, he could have cared less about her. He didn't associate with people who were friendly with IAB. He didn't care what city they were in, to him they were all the same.

When Hank found out they had another case with SVU, he was less than thrilled. He was in his office catching up on paperwork when Olivia and her squad arrived. He really didn't want to deal with this case and honestly, he didn't even want to see Olivia. He wished he could sneak out but unfortunately, there was only one way in and one way out. He had really hoped she would have forgotten he was there. No such luck.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"You sound thrilled."

"I have a lot going on."

Hank tried to avoid making eye contact with Olivia because he knew what would happen to him if he did.

"How've you been?"

"What kind of question is that, Benson?"

"A logical one."

"Let's see, my son was murdered, I killed the guy who killed him and spent some time in prison. I'm sure you'll have a lot to tell your rat boyfriend when you get back to New York."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, Benson?"

"He's changed."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"I know he has."

"People like him don't just change overnight. Once a rat, always a rat."

"At least Ed has never killed anyone."

"That you know of. He'd do it and blame it on someone else. They always do."

"He's not like that."

"Keep believing that. He must really have you brainwashed. I thought you were smarter than that but I was seriously mistaken. You deserve better. That's all I can say."

"I'm happy. Why can't you just accept that and be happy for me?"

"I would but I can't be happy for someone who associates with people from IAB."

"He's not with IAB anymore."

"What part of he is never going to change do you not get?"

"You're the one that doesn't get it."

"What's there to get? You know what, don't answer that. I just simply don't care anymore. It's your life and if you want to ruin it, then it's your problem and not mine."

"You're right. It is my life and I am very happy."

"You call this happy?"

"Maybe I don't look happy because I am arguing with you."

"Maybe it's because you're not happy and you just want everyone to think you are."

"I know I'm happy."

"You're squad isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rollins called Lindsay and told her that none of them can figure out why you're with that guy in the first place."

"It's none of their business who I'm with nor is it any of yours."

"Just don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces when this 'relationship' or whatever it is falls apart."

"I don't expect you to because it won't. We're happy and our relationship is strong."

"Whatever you say. I actually have somewhere I need to be."

"Yeah, all of a sudden."

"I just want to be as far away from you as possible."

"I don't understand why. I never did anything to you. We can't even be friends?"

"I can't be friends with someone I can't trust. As long as you're with that guy, I don't trust you. I don't even know who you are anymore. When I come back, you better not be here."

Hank grabbed his jacket and left. He got into his SUV and just drove around. He really didn't have anywhere to go but he didn't want to be in the same room with Olivia. He was afraid that he would just blurt out that he had feelings for her. He knew she didn't care about him, so why should he care about her? He stopped the SUV and got out. He started walking to clear his head. The problem was, Olivia kept coming into his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her or the words they had had before he left. He was upset with her for being in a relationship with Tucker but he was also upset with himself for never telling her how he felt about her in the first place. He knew she'd probably never speak to him again but that was his own fault. He wanted to make things right between them even if it hurt him more because he couldn't let her go back to New York the way things were. He was going to tell her how he felt even though he knew it wouldn't make any difference to her. He sent her a text telling her that he wanted to talk and asked if they could meet somewhere to talk in private. Little did he know was that Olivia had also wanted to talk, so she had Mouse track Hank down and she knew exactly where he was. Deep down, she knew Hank had been right. She wasn't as happy as she was saying she was but like Hank, she didn't want to admit to him that she had feelings for him. She arrived where Hank was and got out of the car.

"Sergeant, we need to talk."

"I know we do. That's why I sent you the text. How'd you know where I was?"

"Mouse."

"Figures. I should have shut my phone off."

"Don't be like that."

They saw something up ahead of them and decided to check it out. As they approached, they heard a gunshot. They knew the squads were working on the case but Hank called them for backup anyway. He also called for an ambulance just in case. They both pulled their guns and ran towards where the gunshot had come from.

"Police! Drop your weapons and put your hands up! Now!"

Instead of doing as they were told, the suspects kept shooting at Hank and Olivia, so they shot back. Olivia ended up being hit in the shoulder. When they saw what they had done, they started running away. Hank wanted to run after them but he couldn't leave Olivia.

"Hank, don't leave me. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Benson. Just stay with me."

Hank got on the ground next to Olivia and moved her, so she was in his arms. He applied pressure to her shoulder as best he could. He had heard sirens and Intelligence, SVU and Ambulance 61 arrived on the scene at the same time.

"Hank, what happened?"

"We saw something and went to check it out. We heard a gunshot and that's when I called you guys and the ambulance. I'm not sure what else happened but we got shot at and she got hit. There may be a need for another ambulance. The guys that did this fled the scene on foot in that direction."

Hank pointed in the direction they suspects headed in.

"We can stay with her."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We're glad to hear that because you are better for her than Tucker is any day of the week."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"We're making it our business. Voight makes you so much happier. Just tell him how you feel."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, Liv."

They put in a call for another ambulance while Intelligence went to find the people responsible for shooting Olivia. They put Olivia into the ambulance and Hank got in with her. He gave Fin his keys to follow them to Chicago Med in his SUV. Olivia had lost quite a bit of blood, so she was in and out of consciousness.

"I love you, Benson."

Hank wasn't sure Olivia had heard him but he thought he heard her mumble that she loved him too. He knew she was on pain meds but he really hoped she meant it or would remember saying it. Her squad had debated whether or not to contact Tucker to tell him about Olivia being shot but they decided to let her decide if she wanted him there.

Did Olivia mean what she said to Hank and did she even remember telling him she loved him? How is what happened going to affect their relationship and what does it mean for her relationship with Tucker?

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. It's kind of short. I don't own any of the characters.**

As soon as the ambulance arrived at Chicago Med, they wheeled Olivia in and took her to x-ray to find out where the bullet was. Fin, Rollins and Carisi arrived as well.

"Guys, I'm telling you, we should probably call Tucker."

"Why? He'll just want to come out here and ruin things for Liv and Voight."

"Do we know that there is a Liv and Voight?"

"Rollins, where have you been these last 2 years? You can't tell me you haven't noticed something between them whenever we work with Voight's squad. Something has been off with her lately and I have a feeling it has everything to do with her relationship with Tucker. If you were Liv, would you rather be in a relationship with Voight or Tucker? Be honest."

"Probably Voight.'

"Probably? I do realize neither of them are Carisi."

"Fin, there is nothin' goin' on between me and Carisi."

"Ha! Yeah, I buy that about as much as I buy the fact that there is nothin' goin' on between Liv and Voight."

They found where Hank was.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Fin!"

"It's ok, Rollins. Yeah, I do. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. She drives me crazy. Did you guys contact her Nanny at least?"

"Yeah. We called Lucy to let her know."

"As much as I hate to say this, you should probably call Tucker too."

"You sure?"

"No but he does have the right to know."

Will came out looking for Hank.

"Will, how is she?"

"She's awake but weak. She's asking for you though. We will have to get her into surgery as soon as Dr. Rhodes can get down here."

"Ok."

Will took Hank to the room where Olivia was.

"You ok?"

"It hurts like hell. Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"When you said you loved me."

"Yeah. Not that it matters though."

"It does matter, Hank."

"Does it make a difference in your relationship with Tucker? I doubt it. I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Actually, I did. I'd be lying if I said I never had feelings for you. I've been fighting my feelings for you for 2 years. That stuff Yates said about you in court really bothered me. I wanted to reach out to you and be here for you when you lost your son but I lost my Sergeant in a similar way around the same time and I have been having a hell of a time trying to deal with that because it's my fault it happened."

"I blamed myself for Justin's death. I got my revenge on the guy that took him from me. I probably shouldn't have but I don't deal with loss very well. After my wife died, I couldn't deal with anything. I just felt numb. I felt the same way following Justin's death. As if burying my wife wasn't bad enough, I had to bury my only child. My relationship with Erin has suffered because of what happened. She has Halstead and doesn't need me. No one does. It should be me in this bed waiting to have surgery. Not you. You have someone who loves you including your son. At least you have a son. I have no one. Olinsky and Platt have been the only ones that have really stood by me. No one cares if I'm dead or alive."

"I care and I need you."

"No, you don't."

"Damn it, Hank! Stop being so stubborn and kiss me already. You know you want to and I want you to."

"What about Tucker?"

"You're here. He's not."

Hank leaned down and kissed Olivia.

"Not bad."

"I'm sure it's not good either."

"Don't underestimate yourself. It was less awkward than kissing Ed is."

They kissed again just as Rollins came in.

"Sorry, Liv, I have Tucker on the phone."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took the phone as Hank left the room. Dr. Rhodes had come to get Olivia to take her into surgery. Ed decided that he and Noah were going to fly into Chicago to be with her. Olivia had a bad feeling about it and tried talking him out of it but he insisted. She now had a decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I had trouble writing this one. I wasn't sure how Hank and Ed were going to be with each other considering the circumstances. I thought about having Ed come in, punch Hank and completely blame him for what happened. I went with it being a little tense and awkward between them and both of them realizing she could have chosen either one. Obviously Benoight is the route I wish the show had taken with her, so I am not really happy that she's with Tucker. As usual, I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank's squad arrived at Chicago Med and Will told them where he was. They went to the waiting room and Hank had fallen asleep. Rollins had been telling Fin and Carisi about what she saw and that Tucker was headed to Chicago.

"Did you guys arrest them?"

"Yeah. We did."

"Good. Tucker's on his way."

"Does Hank know that?"

"No but he said we probably should have called him. I walked in on Voight and Liv kissing. She was smiling and I can't say I have seen her do that in a while."

"A genuine smile or one of those fake ones we've seen so often lately?"

"A genuine one."

"The last time I saw her smile was that case Munch helped us with and the time before that was when she and I were here last."

"Hank actually told her he loved her? It's about damn time!"

Erin sat down next to Hank, kissed his cheek and then he woke up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead,"

"Hey. Did you get them?"

"Yes. The other person that was shot, died. They are facing murder charges and attempted murder charges for shooting Liv. She's lucky she had a vest on."

"She knows that."

"Tucker's on his way."

"Oh, goody."

Everyone but Hank went to grab a bite to eat. Ed and Noah were able to get on a flight right away, so they were already in Chicago. He drove to the hospital and came up to the waiting room.

"Are you Voight?"

"Yeah."

"Ed Tucker. This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

Noah sat down next to Hank and then Ed sat on the other side of Noah. Neither of them really knew what to say. Ed knew Olivia had feelings for Hank.

"I know she has feelings for you."

"I'm usually always the last to know. Just so you know, we kissed and I'm not sorry it happened."

"Was this the first time this happened?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"What happened exactly?"

Hank told Ed exactly what happened.

"I completely blame myself for what happened but she did come looking for me. I know it should be me in surgery right now and not her."

"I have to admit that I wasn't sure how I'd react to meeting you, since she obviously cares about you a lot. I thought I was not going to even want to be in the same room with you because of the situation."

"Same here especially since I have a problem with IAB. Most of it I bring on myself though."

"Does Olivia know you've been to prison?"

"Yes."

"Both times?"

"Yes. This time I'm lucky they gave me my job back. Sometimes I think I'm given more chances than I deserve."

"What happened this last time?"

"I killed the guy responsible for murdering my son. My grandson is 18 months old and now has to grow up without his dad. He's all I have. Justin was a twin but his sister was a stillborn. My wife died from cancer about 7 years ago and now Justin's gone. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I wanted my revenge."

"Honestly, I don't blame you for doing what you did. I may not have felt this way before I transferred out of IAB but now, I feel differently about it."

"What made you leave IAB?"

"I made the decision on my own but when Olivia was held hostage close to a year ago, she called me in to be the hostage negotiator and then I decided to put the transfer in. SVU had this case they were investigating that involved Vice and then I ended up being investigated for it."

"Was that the scandal in the Catholic church?"

"Yeah."

"That made the news here too. Erin Lindsay, one of my detectives heard about that from Rollins. Olivia was transferred out of SVU until that was over?"

"Yep. She withheld information about the extent of our relationship to the ADA, while I was being investigated. My cousin is a priest and was involved in this, which is why they thought I swept it under the rug because they thought I was protecting my cousin. I was not. Olivia expected me to investigate into Dodds' death and I was just trying to be supportive. She stood by me when I was being investigated when no one else did. I wanted to do the same thing for her and just be there. You do realize she's going to have to choose between us, right?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing it won't be me because I have too much against me."

"I have grown to care about her a lot and I have told her I love her on several occasions. She has never actually said it to me."

"I told her I loved her and she said it to me too. I asked her if she remembered saying it and she said she did."

"She obviously loves you. She talks about you all the time, which made me start to wonder if there was something going on between the 2 of you. She said no."

"This was the first time that I'm aware of how she really felt about me. I know the biggest thing against me is the distance. I don't want to leave Chicago and I'm guessing she doesn't want to leave New York."

"I don't know how she feels about that. I need to make a couple calls. Can you watch Noah for a bit?"

"Sure."

Ed left and went to make a few calls. Noah looked up at Hank.

"You Mommy's friend?"

"Yeah, I guess we're friends."

"Mommy sad a lot."

"She is, huh?"

"Uh huh. You like Mommy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You like me?"

"Yeah. You remind me of my own son at that age. He died 6 months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Noah got on Hank's lap and gave him a hug.

"Do you like Ed?"

"Yes. I like you too. Mommy like you a lot. Mommy ok?"

"She got shot in the shoulder but she should be ok."

"I'm hungry."

"You are, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I am too."

Everyone but Ed came back.

"Hey, Little Man."

"Uncle Fin!"

"Did Tucker leave?"

"He said he had to make a couple calls."

"Ok. Cheeseburger Happy Meal with milk, right?"

"Yeah! Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Fin handed Noah his Happy Meal and Erin gave Hank his food, so they could both eat.

"So, you met Tucker, did you?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"It really wasn't too bad. Where's Rollins?"

"She's checking on her daughter. Have you heard anything about Liv yet?"

"No."

"I hope she picks you. This charade needs to stop."

"I have a lot against me. I don't want to leave Chicago and I'm sure she won't leave New York."

"She loves Chicago and that's probably because you're here."

Dr. Rhodes came in.

"She's doing fine and Hank, she's asking for you."

"Ok."

Hank finished eating and went with Connor to where Olivia was.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Don't try to talk too much. I met your son."

Olivia smiled.

"And your boyfriend."

"Don't call him that."

"We talked and we both know you are going to have to choose between us."

Olivia tried to say something but Hank put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"Kiss me, Hank."

Hank sat down next to Olivia and kissed her passionately.

"Do you love him?"

"A part of me does but he's not you."

"Before all this happened, you said you were happy and your relationship with him was strong. Why did you say that?"

"To make you jealous."

"It worked, you know."

"Good."

"Your son said you're sad a lot."

"I'm just confused about everything. I want to retire and move here with Noah."

"You do?"

"Uh huh. You don't want me, do you?"

"Oh yeah, I do. Probably more than anything but you know what you have to do before we can be us."

"I know."

Ed came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go."

"Noah was asking where you were."

"Hank would you mind taking him home with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Here are my keys to get his stuff. Just give them back to Tutuola."

"Ok."

Hank left and went to get Noah. Fin went with them down to get Noah's things out of Ed's car.

"Ed, we need to talk."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes. I feel fine."

"Maybe we should wait until morning."

"I need to do this now. I care about you and yes, I did develop feelings that I never thought I'd ever have for you. A part of me even loves you but I also love Hank. I have been in love with him since he came into my life. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear but I want to be with Hank."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. You do talk about him an awful lot."

"I'm glad we got to know each other better."

"Yeah, me too. Can we at least still be friends?"

"I think so. I'd really like that. What I want to do is retire and end up here."

"I hope everything works out for you. I should go."

"Thank you for being so supportive and understanding."

"No problem. I'll see you when you get back to New York."

Ed kissed Olivia one last time and then he left. He ended up heading to the airport. Olivia fell asleep and was eventually moved to a room. Hank had gotten Noah to bed and stood in the doorway watching him sleep, just like he used to with Justin. Was he being given a second chance with Olivia and Noah? He hoped he was. He promised himself that he was going to try to be a better person, so Olivia and Noah would be proud of him. The next day, he spent most of the day at the hospital, while the squads worked on the case SVU had come in for. A few days later when Olivia was released, he invited her to stay with him during her recovery. They spent more time together and he and Noah even got to know each other better as well.

Once Olivia returned to New York, she gave her notice and planned to retire. She would run into Ed and they were civil. During the next several weeks, Olivia's replacement was bought in and Fin, Rollins and Carisi, along with Lucy, helped Olivia pack. Once moving day arrived, Olivia knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye to her squad but she knew she was making the right decision. She loved Hank and she eventually wanted them to become a family. She didn't want to rush things, so she had found a place for her and Noah to live, while she and Hank became closer. Where this was going to end up, she didn't know but they were at least living in the same city.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
